In the laying of a road, it is common practise to first pour the cement curb along the side of the road and to thereafter by means of the blade scraper to scrape the road bed surface at a proper depth with respect to the top surface of the curb. The attachments or devices with which applicant is familiar include frame structures adapted to be attached to the blade by bolts and the curb engaging element is in the form of a wheel which rides on the top surface of the curb. There is, of course, adjustable means whereby the wheel which rides or rolls on the curb may be raised or lowered relative to the blade in order that the cutting edge of the blade may be positioned where desired.
These attachments are cumbersome to handle. Time is required to bolt and unbolt and adjust the parts so that they will be in the right positions and operate satisfactorily. The structures with which applicant is familiar are shown in the Patent to Hopkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,689, granted Apr. 7, 1964, and the Patent to Reeder U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,050 granted Aug. 6, 1966.